Puzzle Pieces
by coral2000
Summary: Jinx leaves the Hive Five to move in with Kid Flash. All the puzzle pieces just fall together to create that fairytale ending. Note: Just a drabble. There's no real point or drama in this story.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans… or anything really for that matter.**

Sometimes her life felt like a scattered puzzle, and she was trying to pick up all the pieces. But she wasn't sure how to fix it all and get her act together. So she decided to change. Maybe, just maybe, it was because of Kid Flash and his tempting words that worked their way into her mind and poked at her fears and offered her a ticket to something better.

Of course she wouldn't wander out with nothing but the clothes on her back into the pouring rain. She was _Jinx, _the smartest of the Hive Five and top student at the Hive Academy. Well… she used to be. Now, she was about to make herself a traitor.

She carefully packed everything she needed into a small suitcase and leaned out of the window.

"Kid Flash? Kid?" She called a few times, but she felt foolish, so she decided that _that _day wasn't the right time to escape from her scattered puzzle piece life. Yet she left her suitcase neatly packed and safely hidden beneath her bed.

The next day she tried again but he still didn't show. With a scowl plastered to her face, she leaned back into the wall. "Of course he's unreliable," she muttered to herself, "He offered to let me into the good side, and he's not here. Probably he's off on a fancy date in Paris or something stupid like that."

She didn't try the next night, or the night after that.

But the Hive Five started to notice her changes, even though they normally were oblivious. They hadn't gone to steal as much and, when they did, she never came along even though she always had directed them. She even began to let her hair down from its normal double-horn pigtail type-style, claiming she wanted a change and it was too hard to put it up every day. Then they (mostly Seemore, because he saw everything, especially things concerning Jinx) realized the roots of her hair were turning a dark brown. In all their years of living together, they had never even known she dyed her hair; she had always been careful in hiding it, they guessed.

Gizmo was suspicious as always. One day, he almost caught sight of her suitcase. She flew into a rage, telling him to GET OUT and he was _never_ allowed in her room! She knew if he saw, he would throw her out for betraying them. That night she realized she had to leave, or else she would be kicked out without any help.

Jinx leaned out of her window again and called his name. It felt absolutely _ridiculous_. Where were heroes when you need them anyways? Suddenly there was a gust of wind that blew past her and into her room.

"Wow, I never knew your hair was brown, Lucky." She'd know that cocky, arrogant voice anywhere.

"That's because I dyed it, genius," she snipped, turning around.

He was leaning against her wall, repaired from his last visit. "You called?" A smirk worked its way onto his face.

"I'm leaving the Hive Five," she told him, voice quieting and suddenly she was looking down almost shyly. "I'm not becoming a hero yet, Kid Flash; I'm not ready for that, but I'm leaving. The old stealing thing wasn't getting me far anyways. It was beginning to get boring."

He read between the lines and grinned. "Really? You are?! That's great! Did I finally get to you?" He was by her side in an instant, laughing with a weird kind of joy. Kid Flash was so happy she was leaving, and his happiness was almost contagious. A grin nearly appeared on her face, but she squashed it back and replaced it with another roll of her eyes.

"Arrogant much?"

He disregarded her comment. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" he asked curiously.

"No. If I had a place, why would I be calling you, Kid?"

"Because you'd like to see my face and you're thinking you can finally have the relationship with me you've been dreaming about now that you've changed sides?" He looked at her with a fake hopeful grin, talking so fast his words mixed.

"In your dreams, ketchup and mustard," she scowled at him.

"Well…" he glanced at her almost nervously. "Seeing as you have nowhere else to stay, you can always crash with me, you know." He grinned, recovering from his spell of shyness quickly. "But of course, you'll have to change up your attitude."

Jinx rolled her eyes again. She was always doing that around him. "I'll stay with you, I guess. But that attitude thing is not part of the deal." She lugged her suitcase out from under her bed.

"Got your sketchbooks full of unicorns in there?" She glared, but no way in hell was she ever going to tell him that absentminded sketches of him had replaced the unicorns. She just scowled back at him and dropped it, wondering where they were going instead.

"Hold on tight, Lucky!" grinned Kid Flash.

"What?!"

And suddenly she was, bag and all, lifted up into his arms and the world blurred. Winds whipped at her face and panic crawled into her throat.

When he stopped and set her gently on her feet, it took Jinx a few minutes to recover. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" she gasped, glaring as she tried to catch her breath.

He grinned. "Well, if you're gonna live with me, I guess you'll have to get used to it." In a flash he was gone and reappeared in civilian clothes: a T-shirt and jeans and sneakers, with no mask. "Are you hungry?"

Jinx narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You aren't wearing a mask." She could see his face so much clearer now. In her sketches, she'd have to capture the way the freckles were sprinkled lightly across his nose. But she was surprised and a little frightened at the trust he had in her.

"You're staying, aren't you? I'm not wearing my mask full time. Anyways, I'm guessing you aren't hungry, huh?"

"No."

He glanced at her again. She was shifting uncomfortably as she glanced around his small apartment.

"I know it's not much but it's sturdy and there's a guest room for you…" he trailed off, offering a small smile.

She shook her head. "No, I love it. It's so… _homey,_" Jinx told him honestly, "It's just… different. That's why I'm looking at it weirdly, Kid."

Kid Flash grinned hugely. "Oh, I almost forgot! Call me Wally. Not Kid or Kid Flash- I'm just Wally West."

Again, she was surprised by his trust. _I guess I should return the favor,_ she thought, _not like it matters anyways._ "I'm Jennifer. Just call me Jen," she told him. He smiled even wider, if that was possible. Was he ever not happy?

"All right then, Jen. I have a feeling this is gonna be great!"

* * *

At first, it was slightly (okay, extremely) awkward. She was weird around him and slightly snappy and he was careful with her. But before long, they were exchanging playful banter again, like before Jen left the Hive and when he visited almost every night, before his schedule got cramped.

Soon, Jennifer began to go with Wally on his patrols and after awhile, the news noticed and did a few stories on the girl with the brown hair and startling green eyes that had powers so much like the notorious villain Jinx's. When Robin found out, he wasn't extremely happy. But after countless arguments and many awkward silences, Jennifer was welcomed into the Teen Titans as Jinx, even though her appearance had changed once she stopped dyeing her hair and applying her pink contacts that she had began to wear years earlier to intimidate others. She was still only Jennifer to Wally, just as Wally was Kid Flash to everybody but Jinx.

They settled into a comfortable lifestyle, arguing over things like laundry and dishes but still curling up on the sofa to watch movies together on lazy days. When Jennifer didn't go with Wally on patrols or to fight crime, she cooked large meals for the two of them (Kid Flash could eat like a whole football team), which Wally liked to tease her about. This often (AKA always) resulted in him getting hexed.

After a few months, they were officially an item, and they had never been happier. Jen would look back occasionally and sigh. And she would periodically visit jail just to see her old team, who she treated like family even though they hadn't been on the best of terms. They eventually got over her "betrayal" and were even considering switching over.

Kid Flash and Jinx, or Wally and Jennifer, let all the puzzle pieces fall into place. And they- as cliché as it sounds- lived happily ever after.


End file.
